Of Pirates and Orphan Stowaways
by Otakuchan88
Summary: Three orphans. Two are brothers and one is all alone. When one's rebellious nature and the other's abhorrence for adults meet their matches in the forms of Pirate Captains Kirkland and Carriedo what ensues? Will the Captains dispose of the troublesome stowaways or... will they give the troubled youths the things they don't realize they need? Human names used (no country personas).
1. Prologue

**A.N. So I decided to start another story... *sigh* this is my worst tick. I can't help it when the plot bunny jumps into my brain out of nowhere and taunts/tortures me until I give in and write it out. I decided to try something new and begin the story with two excerpts from the future of this story. I've never done it before though I'd thought about it and when I read another fic posted here that used this tactic and I was immediately hooked into the storyline I decided, "hey why not?" *shrugs* So I really do hope you enjoy, thank you for clicking my story -w- Please leave a review telling me what you think I would appreciate your feedback very much.**

Al landed harshly on the deck with an "oof." He rubbed the back of his head where the pirate had grabbed a handful of his soft blonde locks. The sound of boots thumping their approach invaded his young ears, as the rest of the crew grew silent. Al, who had been looking at the wooden planks of the deck that stretched out before him, watched as a pair of well-shined boots approached. He chanced to follow up the legs, waist, and torso to look at the face that along with it had a pair of the most ruthless emerald orbs Al had ever seen. They sat under dark bushy eyebrows that would have been comical had they not been drawn low setting the eyes at a calculating squint. Those cold squinting eyes along with the set of the jaw cast the face in a scowl. It all belonged to a handsome young blonde man. The older blonde was not what Al's young imaginative mind had concocted when he thought of a pirate captain. He looked tall and strong yes, but he was much cleaner than the rest of the crew and had, besides the cold look and frightening demeanor, a gentlemanly air about him. The pirate captain seemed to take in the small boy sprawled at his feet as Al took him in; though his cold judging stare never faltered. "So then lad, what fine circumstances led fate to allow you passage on my ship?" Al blinked a few times then answered, "What?" The captain's look grew to irritation and he snapped, "How is it that you're here!" Al jumped slightly and he responded with a sharp, "I don't have to tell you! You're nothing but a mean old pirate!" The older blonde's green eyes lit up with amusement and he replied with a smirk, "Fine then lad, tell it to the rats in the brig!" As if he had barked the insinuated order along with a death, threat the crew jumped to life once more, moving and making way for Al and the rough handed pirate to once again make their way through, this time to descend to the holding cell below.

* * *

"Captain a storm appears to be settling in, sir." Captain Carriedo's eyes narrowed as he stood staring off at the quickly darkening horizon. Indeed ominous black clouds were settling in at an alarming rate as the winds noticeably picked up. Antonio nodded and then gave his first mate a look. He knew what to do, and immediately the crew jumped to work tying down sails and preparing their ship to ride it out. Lovino happened to be on deck during the bustle and was quickly pushed aside by crewman after crewman until he found himself face to face with the railing of the deck and the churning dark waters below. He still held the 'kerchief in his hand and struggled to regain his footing as the deck rocked beneath him. He sighed irately and was about to put the handkerchief back into his pocket for safe-keeping when a gust of wind came out of the apparent nowhere. The cherished possession was blown harshly from his hand and he lurched forward grabbing frantically at it. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Antonio had been scanning the deck when he spotted him. Lovino lunged for god knows what when the ship gave a simultaneous quake sending the young boy tumbling overboard into the cold, dark, sea below. "Shit!" was his last thought before he lost his footing and then he had no sense of direction. It was cold and dark everywhere. He surfaced and was barely allowed a gasping breath that was mostly saltwater before another wave beat him mercilessly under.

**A.N. Please leave a review! I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks :D**


	2. The Orphanage

**A.N. Hello, so I would like to thank those of you who have followed, favorite and reviewed. I would like to request bit more reviews however, I really would like feedback :D Thank you everyone. Without further ado, here is chapter 1. Please enjoy**

**Of Pirates and Orphan Stowaways**

**Chapter 1: The Orphanage**

"On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the ocean were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships, with their cargo of luxurious silks and precious metals all the way from India felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by pirates!" Tim began ominously. "And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious captain A. Alexander!" Terrance continued the story eagerly. "Like a venomous python devouring its prey Alexander and his band of renegades swooped in out of the apparent nowhere! And then, gathering up their spoils, vanished without a trace!"

The younger boys around the two older ones began to giggle with shouts and jeers suddenly Tim beside Terrance emitted a sharp "Shh!" and the little ones ducked down beside the beds as a shout was emitted from the other room along with some thumping. "Eh you runts! Quiet your squabbling!" Tim and Terrance both grimaced and then the other little orphans surrounding the beds quickly ducked into their beds.

One young boy lay in his, near the window, peering out at the surrounding buildings that obstructed his view of the moon. He knew it was there though as it illuminated the night and cast strange shadows in the orphanage at night that he had recalled seeing since he was very young. He ran a hand quickly through his blonde hair and his sigh turned quick to a yawn. He rubbed the tears from his blue eyes and settled down into the stiff mattress of his bed.

The next morning true to word Tim and Terrance had to leave, they were of age; kicked out by sixteen. There were many tears shed. "Alright then lads," Tim began sadly. "Guess we'll be off then." Terrance smiled, always the cheerier of the two. Tim knelt down beside a few of the older boys Alfred was amongst them. "You'll take care of one another won't you?" Al's eyes felt hot and tight as he nodded despite being at the age when he was not yet considered an older boy and still no longer a younger one. The yet younger boys whimpered slightly as Tim and Terrance ruffled a few more heads, then with a nod to each other, parted ways. A small sack over each of their shoulders as their only personal possessions as they walked out into an adult life they were not ready for.

The keeper of the orphanage, a grumpily greasy man by the name of Stubbs slammed the door shut and growled, "alright, enough of that eh. Don't want you brats distracting me with your dreadful snivels." Just as he turned to retreat to his room, a knock was heard at the door. "Bloody hell, what now!" He exclaimed in utmost annoyance. He answered it with a, "Whadya want!"

A slightly startled looking nun stood there who stammered back, "Oh my, um I was simply sent to give company to the children." Stubbs sniffed crudely, "Ah well nothing but a group o' rotten boys, so sister if you please." He began to close the door rudely in her face but she stopped it from closing completely with a surprisingly firm hand on the solid wood and heavy door. An unlady-like as well as an out of character look of annoyance crashed across her remarkably tan skinned face and the look was luckily missed by Stubbs as his seemingly permanent blanching scowl flashed surprise and his beady gaze flashed to her firm hand on the door.

"Boys and girls alike they're still children and deserve the light of Christ's love in their lives bestowed upon them by the-" This time Stubbs successfully cut the nun off mid-sermon and he exhaled irately through his nose before throwing her a bored look. "Yeah whatever sister…" he then opened the door further allowing her in much to the boys and her surprise. He shut the door, more like slammed it and then stalked off grumbling to himself about the clergy. She scoffed more so to herself at his retreating form. Her nose was still scrunched in distaste when she realized there were still many eyes on her.

The nun smiled at the large curious eyes of the boys staring up at her. She approached their little group and knelt amongst them. "So little ones what have you been up to this blessed morning?" She asked then seemed to think about her next words almost wondering what to say. When enlightenment brightened her face she asked, "Did you all remember your daily graces this morning?" Many shook their heads no and one little brunette piped in, "We've all been sad this morning pretty miss. We bid tearful farewells to our elder brothers."

Al cut in bitterly, "Of course they weren't our real brothers." The nun regarded Alfred simultaneously taking note of him; the rebelliously pessimistic boy with shocking blue eyes and blonde hair with an adorable cowlick in front. Her unusual mint green eyes lit up as she responded, "Oh but you mustn't really think that! We are all sisters and brothers." She smiled a warm close-eyed smile and grabbed Alfred's small hand in hers causing the young boy's look of defiance to soften into uncertainty as a blush dusted across his cheeks. She had the boys join hands and say a prayer, though Alfred sat eyes open, looking about himself skeptically... a frown marred his expression.

The strange nun had left the orphanage well before the morning was over, much to Stubbs great pleasure. He was more than pleased to, as he said, do away with the meddling wretch. That afternoon the boys kept, one another company almost desperately as each of them knew the night would only bring heart-breaking nostalgia that would darn near kill them. The boys figured that if they kept active and chatty they'd all gain the chance to stay up past normal curfew because they all would appear wide-awake. Therefore, they could evade facing bedtime with all its memories.

Their hopes were dashed, banished straight to hell really, when they realized Stubbs intended to have a guest that evening. She'd come to the orphanage before, it was rumored one of the younger ones were hers that she'd disowned but that's a story for another day. Her business this fine afternoon was with Stubbs, as per the norm. She stood in the main hall looking down her nose at all the "lovely lil' snots" as she called them. Her matted blonde hair was done up n a bun showing off her sickly pale complexion with too much makeup and a slutty getup. Of course, that was all rather appropriate and only natural for she was a whore.

The boys, each of them, were sent to bed early with the specific orders not to interrupt lest they face a lashing and no meals the next day. The boys with tears in their eyes laid themselves down to bed mournfully without the sweet tales from their beloved older brothers. However, the lewd noises coming from Stubbs's room told one too many tales enough for the lot of them. They desperately wished, more so than before, that they could have at least one final fairytale; at least to escape the foul immoralities being committed in the other room.

Al lay in his bed seething with an unhealthy amount of rage for his small body. He fisted his pillow tensely as he tried to keep out the horrible sounds. He lay there not knowing exactly what to do with his pent up rage and frustration and so he kept breathing deeply, almost aggressively. Soon the feelings became a bit too much and he felt his eyes grow hot and tight with bitter unshed tears, which he tried to gulp back. The hatred and rage he felt in his chest constricted causing the tears to fall silently and it was a dangerous thing for such a young boy. The pent up rage and want for revolt that welled up inside this naturally rebellious youth would serve to get him into a heap of trouble.

**A.N. So I'm holding off the introduction of the Italian brothers until chapter two because their boarding process onto a ship is very quick compared to Alfred's own introduction versus the amount of time it'll take him to finally get on a ship. Also that Nun, she is very special. She will be a character throughout the story involved with Alfred. Anyone want to try guessing who she might be? :D **

**Reviews will help me write faster so just, hint-hint. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Mint Bunny, Getaway, & Opportune Escape

**A.N. So I worked fairly hard to crank out this chapter, i'm really sorry guys for how late it is. I typed it pretty fast throughout the course of two days because I have been crazily busy so I hope there aren't any major grammar errors, but if there are I am so sorry! At any rate I hope you enjoy...**

**Of Pirates and Stowaways**

**Chapter 2: A Mint Bunny, Italian Getaway, and Opportune Escape**

It was very early in the morning, so early in fact, that most normal people were still in bed fast asleep… however, Buni was not most people. She wasn't even most women. She walked quickly through the back alleys of the port town. There were frightening shadows cast about that were only the more eerie in the last luminescent rays of moonlight but Buni wasn't afraid; no, she had encountered far more terrifying things in her years. She wasn't at the age where other adults would even consider her knowledgeable for being in her early twenties she didn't have much to brag of but the confidence which emitted from her entire posture and action spoke wonders of all this young woman had achieved and encountered in her short life expanse of twenty and three years. She had milky white hair that fell about her shoulders in a fringe framing her face and the rest was pulled back.

The early morning chill sent a quick shiver down her spine as though a cold breath had been exhaled upon the nape of her neck. She kept her eyes, which were a startlingly unique mint green, focused around her as she turned sharply at a particular back way as though she knew exactly where she was going. She stepped out onto the moonlit cobblestone road of the one area of town that didn't sleep but became more awake than ever during the black of night.

Her dress and appearance became more visible in the moonshine; she wore tight black pants tucked into a pair of calve high boots. Her mint green eyes were set determinedly and her ponytail bounced with each step as she met her destination promptly. She didn't even have to look really for her target reason for being in the lowly part of the port town. People hung about inside the nearby taverns, which lined the road, she could hear the telltale signs of merrymaking.

She grimaced as her reason for being in this place was cast out onto the street. "We refuse anymore service to the likes of you! I've just about had it what with all you pir-!" The tavern worker was cut off by a roar from the man he had disservice. "How dare ye! Bloody wanker… do ye know whom it is ye be speaking to in a such a way! Err… sod off!"

The stumbling man with slurred speech stumbled in a circle before facing Buni. She stood arms crossed looking with a scowl adorning her tan skinned face. "Buni! Oh its my, my…" he looked her up and down unfocused eyes stopping to look into her glaring mint colored eyes, "mint bunny." Said mint bunny gave a scoff before replying, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Going off and wasting yourself, the night before cast off too!" She seemed to muse further before wrapping an arm around his waist as she grabbed one of his to drape over her shoulders, "come along."

She aided him in returning to port and as they began, she adjusted him so she could walk comfortably. As they made their way rather slowly because of her inebriated companion a harlot, who had been tucked away in the small amount of shadows left, smiled wistfully at the male. "Do I know you?" she asked dumbly in greeting whilst twirling a red haired lock in one hand and pushing her well endowed chest out.

He took one look up and down the whore and smirked devilishly, replying "No but I'm sure ye do." Buni's face flashed red with rage as she snapped, "Oh no! We'll have none of that!" She was a hotheaded little thing. "Excuse you, uh, miss?" Buni began looking the harlot up and down an eyebrow raised, "however your services aren't wanted here."

The woman scoffed indignantly and turned away, feathers ruffled and all. Buni, with a triumphant smirk, that she couldn't help adorning her face, began to walk faster. Her poor companion's inebriated state however soon hindered her pace and she was forced to walk slowly once more. She scoffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance as he began to chatter aimlessly. He was such a loon when completely drunk.

* * *

"Shit! Run quickly frattelino!" A dark haired boy yelled out as the man at the fruit stand caught him with a rough hand. In the excitement, he'd been only able to pass his younger brother the red fruit hurriedly. The boy was yanked back as the tomato was pulled from his hand and the vendor, who was cursing rapidly in Spanish, through his rage landed a painful blow to the side of his face. The man now had him roughly by the front of the shirt shaking him violently. The boy mustered all the strength he could and successfully shoved the man off him before cursing him out in rapid Italian. Before he ran away though, he kicked him in the shin. The man cried out in pain and rage. "¡ Por aquí! ¡Consigue que el ladronzuelo!" He gestured and yelled frantically to some Spanish guards whose attention had been drawn due to the commotion. The boy, who had dark brown hair with a gravity defying curl jutting to the left, had run by then and turned down an alley that conjoined with a few more back ways, his feet pounded frantically in time with his heart and his lungs began to ache but he ran on as fast as he could.

Lovino Vargas was an orphaned boy of twelve. He survived alone with his younger brother (younger by 3 years), Feliciano. The brothers resided in a port village on the southern part of Italy. Due to South Italy being dubbed the military headquarters of the Spanish Empire the area was crawling with Spanish soldiers and man were they a pain. Lovino couldn't care less about the Spanish bastards he hated them all. They all acted as though they were better than most of the villagers and only acted at least likeable with the young women inhabiting the small town. Overall, however, it was no place for orphans with no family, money, or home. The only reason he stayed was for the sake of his younger brother. He reminded Lovino so much of their mother with his ever present smiles, beautiful olive complexion, and auburn hair. He tried his hardest to take care of him like a good big brother, he had promised he would… he promised.

His lungs and chest ached and burned as he ran. Too bad for him though, in his panic he'd led himself and the guards right into a dead end alley. They came quickly and he was unable to think clearly and quickly enough to form a plan of evasion so he winged it. One of the men spoke as well as stepping closer, "Hey kid calm down we just wanna talk." He held up his hands in a mock pacifying gesture however Lovino was not going to buy it, he couldn't afford to. "Like hell you do, bastardo! Outta my way!" He charged forward, aiming to duck below and between the man's legs. His buddy was quick in reaction though, "Gotcha!" He chuckled as he grabbed the boy from under his arms. He lifted him from his feet kicking and screaming. He thrashed with his eyes closed the only thought in his mind was to escape. Someone important was waiting for him… he needed to get away.

Whatever God is truly up there must have some sort of a heart for he heard this orphan's cries and he did deliver. Lovino's thrashing paid off as his foot landed a hit in the first guard's face and he stumbled back holding his face as though someone had just punched him right, square in the nose. "Lemme go you son of a b****!" was his enraged cry at the man who still had a hold of him. "Hey!" He yelled when he became aware of his buddy's doubled over form. He threw Lovino into the dead end wall of the alley in an attempt to keep the boy from fleeing. Lovino saw his chance though and he took it.

On the coastal docks of the port village, a small boy stepped out of the shade and protection of a narrow cobblestone passage. With the red-tile roofed buildings no longer shielding, him the afternoon sun was blinding. A cool breeze brushed past and with it came the smell of salty sea air. It was much stronger now considering the sea lay stretched before him and he welcomed it as to calm his frazzled nerves. He stepped nervously from foot to foot and looked about him as though searching for someone. He clutched a tomato to his chest, which constricted painfully when the one he searched for was not in sight. His eyes grew hot as his nine-year old mind imagined the worst but his thoughts were cut short as his older brother's face burst suddenly into his range of sight and boy was it fast approaching. "Run! Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run!" Lovino chanted urgently as the guards trailed him relentlessly. The tears forming in his eyes had vanished with the grin that split his face upon first seeing his fratello however it immediately turned to look of sheer panic at the sight of the Spanish guards hot on his tail.

The look, and its sudden forthcoming, might have actually been comical of not for their current situation. Lovino reached his brother's side and didn't miss a beat as he grabbed one of his dirty little hands in his own. Together they pounded down the stone walk of the port. They weaved between the crowds of sailors and villagers alike. After ducking under a crate, being held between two burly seamen Lovino's eye was caught by their savior! It came in the form of an inanimate object, a barrel in fact, that was located far closer toward a ship than Lovino would normally deem comfortable, however it was perfect! Lovino thinking and acting quickly led his frightened brother over to it and, after kneeling, grabbed his feet and hoisted him in headfirst. He followed suit quickly diving inside the barrel that fit the two of them very snugly.

Lovino slammed the barrel's lid over both of their heads easily and clamped a quick hand over Feliciano's mouth just in time to muffle a whine that was more of whimper as the sound of boots stomping their approach sounded about them. Then, as quick as lightening the sound receded as the boot stomping became but a distant fade out. Lovino released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, as well as his firmly placed muffler of a hand on Feli's mouth. Right when he'd been about to move the barrel they'd sanctioned was picked up and tossed from one set of seamen's hands to the next. Along the assembled line up the gangplank, and onto the ship they went. Throughout the boarding process, all the brothers registered in their dark prison as a series of rocking motions followed by the sensation of falling. Next, they were directed in a forceful upward shove as if someone had hauled them upon their shoulder.

This interpretation of their blind jostling was confirmed when their ears were met with the muffled sounds of labored breath along with the occasional grunt of toiled labor. Finally, their rocking ceased and they were set down with a dull thunk of wood on wood. The brothers were left feeling queasy with no sense of up or down so they stayed entangled in their awkward positions out of fear of further upsetting their thoroughly motion sickened stomachs. Lovino's head spun as an effect of the cruel jostling. The pitch black within which they were nestled did nothing to ease the feeling. He settled for shutting his eyes against it as he chose to watch the colorful spots dance across his lidded vision. The last thing he recalled before drifting away was the ebbing pain in his head and the sickening ache of emptiness in his stomach.

* * *

Al scowled as he went about chores during the late afternoon with the other boys. When James, a younger boy, asked him, "Al, why the long face?" Alfred responded by turning a face that was at first shocked toward the boy. However, he quit raising his left eyebrow over his specs rather quickly and the scowl returned. James responded with a sheepish smile and a shrug before walking away in the same sheepish manner. The older blue eyed boy quit his scowling enough to roll his eyes in a manner that almost could have been endearingly for it was clear to him that the younger boy, James, looked up to Alfred greatly.

Later he sat on the floor of the sleeping quarters amongst some of the younger, littler boys; simply watching, as a supervisor, their games. He acted as though he didn't care for them but occasionally he would sit just to watch and smooth over any of their childish spats over such things as one youngster looking at another queerly or breathing one another's air. This time that he spent allowed him a bit of relaxation to himself and was both beneficial to him and the boys for he was sure that there was many a time he'd saved them from a lashing simply by being there to calm their "childish behavior" before Stubbs became too aggravated or aware of it.

As Alfred sat contemplating he began to feel a strange sense of… was it, jealousy? It overcame him in a sudden and unexpected wave that sent a frightened jolt through his heart almost as quick as the anger/fear inducing feeling itself had. If he was to be honest with himself and further probe his mind for the source of these sudden emotions he would have found that he was in fact jealous of the four small boys who sat before him, wrestling and laughing with one another as innocently and carefree as a gaggle of puppies might. These innocent youth had so many before them to look after them and were still sheltered from the true harsh realities and cruelties of this life they were doomed to endure. If they were ever lonely, they simply sought one another or an older more understanding partner to pass the time with.

Alfred had none as he was, honestly still very sore over the departure of Tim and Terrance and also might have been dubbed what we call a "middle child". The boys who were older than him didn't necessarily see him as younger but they didn't treat him as an equal either and the younger boys knew no other way than to treat him as they saw him, which was an older boy. Honestly though if a single one of them had ever even tried to treat Alfred as their equal or playmate he would have promptly put the boy back in his place with a sharp look. So, that is where he was trapped, in the middle with no one else for company on his little island of rebellious misfits.

The door opened with a startling bang, and then Stubbs's ugly mug appeared in his range o sight. By the time he'd turned his alarmed expression back toward the youngest orphans had prattled however, they were nowhere to be seen. They had obviously scurried away, smartly done so too, for Stubbs was headed directly that way. Alfred turned back to face the grimy man while deadpanning at the cruel irony of the situation; he was literally alone now. "What are you up to brat!" The boy rolled his eyes, this time without any of the endearment of earlier and replied, "nothing as you can see, or is your eyesight as bad as your breath?" Stubbs looked slightly taken aback by the sharp spoken boy, "Why you! Agh, have you finished your chores boy?" Alfred resisted the urge to reply any further than a, "duh." He knew if he let himself lose the little amount of self-control he possessed he would get himself in trouble.

As the sun was already pre-set Stubbs had no other option to reply but with a sneer and a, "Supper will be done shortly make sure the other lil' rats you were sitting with know… now you, won't be joining them though." Alfred then jumped to his feet, as he'd been sitting on the floor still feeling no threat in the fact that Stubbs had been standing over him "threateningly", he stood to his feet outraged by this unfair punishment. "What the! What for!" Al shouted his hands fisted at his sides. Stubbs smiled grimily and with a snort, he turned and proceeded to leave the room. Alfred clenched his fists tighter to the point that they shook and he turned and promptly kicked the first thing he saw which unfortunately for his foot was the metal frame of the bed adjacent to him. He wasn't even that angry about not getting to eat hi dinner… it was just the principle of the whole thing. He was being punished for doing nothing.

Later he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling of the room. The other boys were filing in and some who walked past Alfred's bed cast sorry looks his way. He scoffed and promptly turned grabbing up his pillow and covering his face with it. He felt a tug on his sleeve and peeked out to see the curious orbs of little James staring back at him. "Alfred, what's the matter you aren't sick right?" Alfred gave a half-hearted one-eyed glare before returning to the dark, suffocating realm of his pillow.

When he awoke, he wasn't sure what exactly it was that did it but he was wide awake in an instant and upright in his bed. His pillow had gone flying as he'd fallen asleep with it over his face and he groaned inwardly at the prospect of having to retrieve it for his bed offered a nice bit of warmth against the chill of the night. He slipped soundlessly out of bed and padded across the floor searching for his pillow with his foot. He walked the entire width of the room and he landed at the window. His attention was captured by voices below on the street. He looked down and beheld a whore making her way from the doors of the orphanage. Alfred scrunched up his face in disgust and turned angrily from the window.

As he stood leaning against it huffing in irritation he turned once more to face the window but this time he kept his eyes above the level of houses as much as he could and tried his best to peer out at the stars. He became even more frustrated then, that he couldn't see them. The buildings, which obscured his view, looked more gray and bleak in the cold shine of the moon. Once again his fists were at his sides, as was his tick when frustrated or angry, however tonight it was just too much. He wanted to be able to see the stars! He wanted to just look up and have them as his ceiling. Perhaps that was the point, he wanted there to be no ceiling. Just open freedom; yes, Alfred wanted freedom. He threw the window open and thrust his head out and when he looked up the god damned gable, yes the gable which adorned the windows of the upper level of the orphanage, did not permit him to gaze at those stars.

His eyes began to feel hot and tight and he grimaced bit his lip and swallowed down his disappointment. None of the other boys knew because he hid it behind a cynical façade, but Alfred had within him one of the last innocents of childhood; it was wonder. He held a secret curiosity for the unknown especially what was unknown to him so the prospect of anything new would set his hopes alight, they would soar but in the life he led, anything that let them down broke his heart. He bit his lip and blinked his eyes trying to clear their blur when a whispering voice coming from the darkness of the room "What are you doing Alfred? You're not leaving are you?"

The harsh whisper left Alfred's ears ringing with the deafening sound of silence that followed. He stood regarding the question honestly. What _was_ he doing? He hadn't thought of leaving or anything until the idea was placed into his mind. Unfortunately now, it would not leave him be. Along with his wonder, Alfred possessed an obvious stubborn nature and once his mind was set on something, no matter how daft the notion seemed, he would not give it up. For James, Alfred's moment of contemplation before replying was an eternity in length and, once the young boy was given his answer, he dreaded asking it in the first place.

As Alfred scampered through the streets of the town, he breathed heavily. He was excited for he had never been out of the orphanage before and the dangerous circumstances under which he now found himself free, as a runaway, only served to ignite his senses and adrenaline further. He took off running from his jogging pace and didn't stop until he reached the end. The end of the town, it was the port. The edge clashed with the ocean and ships, not too many but still some were present though all, except for one of them were free of action. Alfred's curious eyes feel upon it almost instantly. He stood panting from his run in one of the generous shadows nighttime offered.

He scanned over the vision before him in awe and he felt his gut tingle with butterflies. It was the biggest ship he'd ever seen, not to mention it was also the only one he had ever seen. He found it hard to distinguish any of its singular defining characteristics. His excited brain was running on over drive so to say, as he tried to take it all in at once. He could feel the cold chill of the night air that carried with it the distinct smell of the town and an even stronger waft of salty sea air. He could hear the creaks of the boats and the sloshing waves of the ocean also. He noticed that the men who were working the ship were being unusually quiet almost as though they wanted their cast off to be a secret.

One thing Alfred was able to compute was the fact that the ship was indeed about to cast off and he was going to be on it when it did. He grinned to himself in sly victory. This was his answer, his ticket to freedom. It was a well-known fact that seamen lived the freest lives, right. Well Alfred was going to experience it for himself and get away from that crumby orphanage and this town for good. He would be on that ship, and he would sail away!

He spotted his chance as some of the men had come down the gangplank to load the last few items of cargo aboard; it was now or never. He stepped out as quietly as a mouse and glanced up at the sky. The stars and even the moon, the moon, shone above him. They decorated the surprisingly clear sky like diamonds and Al couldn't help but feel it was a sign to him. _Go! Pursue your freedom! _They seemed to whisper to him on a passing breeze. Who was he to defy their command? Using what he considered, most cunning stealth he snuck aboard; walking quietly behind the lumbering crewmember that tromped in front of him with a large crate on his shoulder.

Once on deck he ducked to hide behind a perfectly placed barrel. While kneeling behind it he breathed heavily as he was even more excited and slightly frightened all at once. He almost could not believe his own bravery. How many eleven-year-old boys had the audacity and gall to sneak aboard a ship at dock? One that was about to cast off nonetheless? He peeked out from behind his hiding spot to see three men some ways off on deck, they weren't even looking his way though so he deemed the moment perfect and allowed himself to slip out from behind the barrel and us the shadows to slide below deck. It was his own luck that there were no men there and he ventured through the space filled with hammocks that smelled rather pungent and down further into the cargo hold.

That room was dark save for the nice sized square of light shining through in the middle which indicated the placement of the scuttle above on deck. He figured that was where they tossed items down from above on deck and he skirted the section so as not to be spotted. Once he'd ventured as far in as he dared, but still safe enough back that he would not be found right away, he tucked nice sized sack to its side and used it as a sort of makeshift pillow. It made for a rather lumpy and uncomfortable one, by the feel of it, it was filled with potatoes, but Alfred wasn't picky. In his eyes, anything was better than the orphanage. He settled on nestling himself between two crates and he sat calming his breathing. That was when it finally hit him, his hunger that is.

Alfred had eaten a crust of bread that morning and as they only had two meals a day, the second of which was supper, he was one hungry runaway. He stomach protested lowly but still audibly to the lack of food and he groaned to himself, letting his head fall painfully to the side of the crate that he hid beside. He almost hoped that by letting his head fall to the hard surface he'd be knocked out and spared the pain of hunger ebbing away at his core however, that was not the case. Our young runaway closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, he counted his breaths and by the eighth, he was out.

All the while above the inner cargo hold of the ship commands had been made and the crew were now preparing the ship. They were to cast off immediately as told. The gangplank was withdrawn, the scuttle closed, and the crew jumped to life about the ship, working to get her out to sea before the stars began to fade. The night wasn't going to last forever and they needed the cover of it to be out and gone safely. All the while, once the real bustle had begun, the little stowaway slept his journey having begun… his destination, unknown.

**A.N. I think it seemed a little too fast paced. Like some parts were sort of rushed -_- sorrios! Also the translations are:**

**Fratellino (Italian) _ Little brother**

**Fratello (Italian) _ Brother**

**¡Por aquí! ¡Consigue que el ladronzuelo! (Spanish) _ Over here! Get the thief!**

**I would really appreciate it if you took the time to leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading, toodles!**


End file.
